Ghostly Fun!/Transcript
(The four Trainers were continuing their journey. It suddenly starts to rain and thunder bangs.) Caber: We gotta find shelter 'til the storm blows over. Sugar: 'There's a house over there. ''(They all ran inside. The door closes by itself.) '''Sugar: '''Wh-What was that...? '''Caber: Eh, the wind probably did it. Sugar: '''I hope... '''Joel: Sure is dark in here. Caber: At least we got the flame of Charmander's tail to see with. Charmander: (smiles) Charmander. Slab: '''If there are any ghosts here, I'll punch their faces! '''Caber: (scoffs) Ha! Slab: Whaddaya mean, "Ha!"? Caber: Most ghosts are see-through. It's common knowledge. Slab: Meaning what, exactly? Caber: Meaning your fists are likely to hit thin air rather than a ghost's face. Slab: 'Well, I'd still be punching something! ''(Caber merely rolled his eyes, unimpressed. Suddenly, something yanks on Caber's ponytail, and afterwards a little girl's laughter is heard. Joel looks at Sugar, suspecting her of doing it.) '''Caber: (in pain) Ah! What was that? Joel: '''Sugar! '''Sugar: ''I'' didn't do it! (Suddenly, something yanked Sugar's hair, and the laughter is heard again.) Sugar: (in pain) Ah! Joel: '''Who is doing that?! '''Slab: (throws up his fists) C'mon, put 'em up, whoever you are! Sugar: That's not gonna help... (Suddenly Slab felt himself being lifted off the floor and hovering over the others.) Sugar: '''How do we get out of here?! '''Slab: How bout gettin' me down?! (Slab then felt himself being dropped to the floor on his bottom.) Slab: Ow! (feels his sore bottom) (The laughter could be heard once more.) Joel: '''Uh, Slab, are you okay? '''Slab: I think so... But what the heck was that? (A ghostly Purrloin appears. Charmander stood ready.) Sugar: ''(gets scratched in her face by Purrloin) Ow! '''Caber:' Sugar, you okay? Sugar: 'Yep. ''(Charmander tried to use Slash on the Purrloin. Due to being a ghost, Normal-type moves didn't work.) '''Caber: Try using Flamethrower. (Charmander did so. Purrloin was injured.) Caber: Nice one Charmander. (pulls out his Pokédex) Pokédex: Purrloin, the Devious Pokémon. A Dark type. Purrloin fools people into letting their guard down so it can steal their possessions. When angered, it uses its claws to fight back. Sugar: Maybe that ghostly Purrloin was the one playing those tricks on us. Slab: '''Maybe. '''Charmander: ''(to Purrloin)'' Charmader Char Char Charmader! (Are you the one playing pranks on our trainers?) Purrloin: '''Purr. (Yes.) '''Cupcake: Bulba saur? (But why?) Purrloin: '''Purr. (It's fun.) '''Cupcake: Bulba Bulba saur! (Well it's certainly not funny) (Caber and the others didn't know what their Pokémon were saying, but they could tell that Purrloin seemed to like playing tricks.) Sugar: '''What do you think's going on? '''Caber: I wish I knew, I really do. Joel: 'Me too. ''(Suddenly they heard another clap of thunder from outside. Sugar screams, and suddenly everything goes black. When the blackness faded, Caber and Sugar and their Pokémon were the only ones to be found in the foyer.) '''Sugar: Uh, Caber? Caber: Yeah? Sugar: Joel and Slab seem to have disappeared. Caber: (looks around) You're right. That ghostly Purrloin must be playing with us again. Sugar: Oh, what do we do? Caber: (sighs) Well, they can't have gone far. (The two Trainers and their Pokémon start looking around the house.) Sugar: ''(yelling) Joel! '''Caber:' (yelling) Slab! (After a series of misadventures throughout the house, they managed to find Slab upstairs, who nearly punched them both in the face; they then found Joel down in the basement.) Joel: I dunno about you, but I'm ready to get outta here. Sugar: '''I think we're ''all ''ready to leave. '''Caber: (looks out a window) Looks like the storm's over. Let's go. '''Sugar: '''Yay! Category:Pokémon Legends Season 1 Transcripts